In Love With Trouble
by villagewerewolf21
Summary: Hermione realizes she loves bad boys. Draco realizes his parents are wrong. Story better than summary. Please read and review. DracoXHermione One-Shot.


**Authors: Note: **This is my first Fanfic. I have deviantART account where this was first posted. I Figured it would be more appropriate here. I edited a final time so this is the final product.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just really like bending them to my will. Enjoy.

* * *

**Hermione's Troublesome Thoughts**  
Hermione Granger was in the library, reading a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Yet she could not focus on it. She can't help but think of Draco Malfoy. She can't get enough of his tone muscles from Quiditch practice, his handsome face, or his rich platinum hair. True he's evil, but she always sort of liked that about him. In fact, of all the people who bring her down, she's glad it's him. She seems to have a thing for bad boys, and thinks that she can change him.  
"_Girl get yourself together!_" She thinks to herself, "_you know how he is around you, might I remind you about the incident back in your second year? Mud blood! That's what he called you, and don't forget who defended you either, it was sweet old Ron. He's the one for you._"  
Yet even though this is true Hermione still argued with herself, "_Yes, that maybe true, but what if it's just an act for his friends. I mean I must give Draco a try. I mean maybe he picks on me because he likes me. Plus Ron and I are_ _just friends; he has shown no signs of liking me that way. Oh! I'm in such a dilemma!_"  
She continues thinking to herself. She then looked down at her book and found she has not even finished chapter one. She closed the book, with a sigh, and decided to confess her feelings for Draco. Right then she looked around the library, and sees Draco by himself in a secluded corner looking stressed. She gets up and slowly makes her way over there.

**Draco's Dilemma**  
Five years. This is how long Draco has known her. From the day he laid eyes on her brown frizzy locks of hair, he knew he had to get to know her better. But the fact that she was a Muggle-Born complicated everything.  
Coming from a pure blood family, he was raised to believe anyone less than pure blood was a disgusting creature. However, seeing her, the first year outside the Great Hall, he knew this belief was wrong, for how can someone so nice and so beautiful be so disgusting? From that day to now he questioned his family's beliefs. He was in love with Hermione Granger.  
Yet he knew he would be shunned and marked blood traitor, if he ever revealed his true feelings! So he made up an act to keep away all suspicions. An act that he believes, is working a little too well.  
He regrets everything he has done to her, from that day in the courtyard, calling her a "Mud-Blood" to all those times he made fun of her in front of Crabbe, Goyle, and the others. He wishes everyday he could be someone else. Perhaps like that Weasly boy, who is always by her side, but no, He just had to be a Malfoy.  
Oh how he hates being known for siding against Muggles and Muggle-Borns! There are so many expectations to live up to. All could be jeopardized by his love for Hermione! However, after some final thoughts, Draco decides to act upon his love. he no longer cares for his corrupt family, all he can think about is her. Also, it does not help that he has noticed her in potions class looking at him.

**Diversion**  
Just as Draco finished his thoughts, he was pleasantly surprised by Hermione walking over to him. Her face as beautiful as a spring morning. He looks her into her beautiful eyes, as she begins to speak. "Draco," Hermione begins, with a blush, "I must tell you something." Draco stops her though, pressing her lips shut with his finger. "Shush. I have to tell you something as well, but not here." He says looking to make sure no one is around. Finally satisfied with the privacy of his secluded corner, he tells her to meet him at the lake later that evening. Hermione quickly agreed, turned around, and walked out the library leaving Draco with a smile on his face.  
Hermione was getting ready to meet Draco at the lake, in the girl's dormitory. "Oh I wonder what he wants to tell me when we meet at the lake." She said to herself. Ginny overheard her. "Who are you meeting at the lake?" asked Ginny.  
Taken by surprise, Hermione tried to come up with an excuse. "Oh hi Ginny! Um... Neville, yes that's it, Neville, he said we'll study aquatic plants found at the lake, for… um... uh..." "For Professor Sprout's…?" Ginny finished for her.  
"Yes! That's it! Professor Sprout's! She gave us Herbology homework" Hermione said, with a relieved sigh. She then quickly walked out of the dormitory, leaving Ginny with a suspicious feeling because she knew Neville was helping Luna practice her patronus charm.  
Draco was about to leave the dungeons, just when Pansy Parkinson walked in. She threw herself on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Looking him in the eyes she says, "Oh hey Draco! Where are you going?" "I'm going to the lake." He replies, and then he realizes he shouldn't have said that because she would want to go. Sure enough she did. "I'll go with you!" she declared, taking his arm and tugging him to the door happily. However, Draco resisted, "No, I don't want you to go with me," he replies harshly.  
Stunned, she asks, "And why not?" Draco stuttered, "Because... because ... um." But Pansy remarked with a laugh, "What are you meeting a secret girlfriend?" Draco couldn't hide it anymore, "She's technically not my girlfriend, yet."  
Shocked, Pansy asks, "What do you mean Draco?" She reaches for his hand, squeezes it in hers, and looks him in his eyes, her own eyes beginning to tear up. Draco pulls his hand away, and replies, "It means, I don't like you that way. I love another." Letting go of his hand, and beginning to sob, Pansy cries, "W-who?"  
"Hermione," Draco says without a moment's hesitation. She starts to sob even harder, "You're leaving me, for that mud blood!?" "Don't call her mud blood! Also we were never together!" Draco exclaims. At this she gasps, "Fuck you Malfoy!" She runs off to the girl's dormitory. Draco considers calling after her to apologize for making her cry, but he sees the clock in the common room strike six, so he takes off for the lake.

**The Lake**  
Hermione, now standing by the lake, looks at her watch. "Oh I wonder what's taking him so long." As if on cue, Draco appears behind her, "Hey." Startled, Hermione turns around, but is glad to see it was only Draco. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into..." he begins, "oh never mind, what matters is I'm finally here." He smiles, looking her in the eyes. Hermione blushes, looking back, then begins to say what she came here for. "Draco...?" "Yes, Hermione," He replies. "I have wanted to tell you something since that day we first met." Draco smiles, and says, "Me too, Hermione, tell you what let's say it at the same time." Giggling, Hermione replies, "Okay, on three?" "Yes, on three." Draco responds.  
"One..."  
"...two..."  
"...three!"  
Hermione blurts out, "Draco, I have had a crush on you since day one!" At the same time Draco says, "I have been in love with you since year one!"  
"Wait you love me?" Hermione blurts out, blushing, overjoyed with what she just heard. Draco, clearly turning red through his pale complexion, the most color he ever had in his cheeks, responds with, "Yes."  
Then, Hermione asks, "But why have you been so mean to me all these years?"  
"It was all an act, for my friends and family, but I regret all of it!" Draco replied.  
"I knew it! I knew you—"  
Draco interrupts her, "Yes miss know-it-all, you are correct again." Hermione rolls her eyes, but giggles and blushes again, looking away, but Draco turns her head back gently, and holds her face with both hands. He looks into her beautiful brown eyes, pushes away a stray strand of her frizzy hair from her face, leans in, and kisses her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review if you can. I marked this complete due to writers block. I might write a sequel based on nice reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
